Hogcircle
by Songweaver
Summary: AU Harry Potter & Circle of Magic. We know little about what happened between the Winding Circle gang's lives between the end of The Circle of Magic and The Circle Opens. What happens when Sandry, Tris, Daja, and Briar are sent to Hogwarts? ON PAUSE
1. Prologue

**Hogcircle**

**by Songweaver**

**Summary: AU. Harry Potter & Circle of Magic. We know little about what happened between the Winding Circle gang's lives between the end of The Circle of Magic and The Circle Opens. What happens when Sandry, Tris, Daja, and Briar are sent to Hogwarts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any J.K.'s or Tammy's characters...if I make any characters then they will be posted here...(much quicker than naming those I DON'T own) THERE MAY BE SPOILERS!!! BEWARE!!!**

* * *

Prologue: 

(Briar's POV(point of view))

It was the middle of the night, yet he and the girls were up on the wall. This wasn't odd; they were often up here in the sweltering summer nights, to catch a stray breeze, but they weren't up here just to catch a breeze. Dedicate Superior Moonstream and Dedicates Lark, Rosethorn, Frostpine, and, oddly, Gorse were with the children, as well as the youngsters' friend and teacher, Niko.

It was near midnight, near, but not quite that magical hour yet. The clock atop the Hub, a gigantic structure at the center of Winding Circle, the mage community that Tris, Briar, Sandry, and Daja had been studying at for about a whole year, called the hour of mid-night. The group tensed, and the four held hands and breaths, waiting.

A rift opened, void of light, as if a tear in the fabric of reality occured, exposing the nothingness inside. Then blinding lights flooded through...

* * *

(Winding Circle-Discipline Cottage-A Week Ago) 

Two letters were delivered in a strange package to Discipline Cottage. The first letter was from Moonstream to Lark and Rosethorn. A second letter sat on the rough wooden table where it had floated down from Lark's numb hands. The four mage students gathered around her while Rosethorn, or "Rosie" as Lark called her sometimes, grabbed the letter and read it outloud:

_To the Mages of Winding Circle, Emelan, _

_Greetings. My name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would like to inform you that the wizards at our Ministry of Magic have recently found a way to travel through our two dimensions, yours and ours, safely. We also have found that your magic and ours are both found in young witches and wizards (or mages, as you prefer to call them), but the magic of the other dimension is lost if not used by their thirteenth birthday. We would like to accept a few of your mages to our school to study our magic for seven years, so that those lucky mages may help unlock secrets between the dimensions. All of their schooling fees and supplies will be covered. They may either stay over the summer or return home briefly. If you accept, we will open a portal a week from now at a set location that Madame Moonstream will determine. Once through the portal, please have your students get on the train at platform 9 3/4. _

_Also, we have two open teaching positions we would like two of your best suited Dedicates to fill, if they so choose. We would like a teacher for meditation, as it may greatly improve our students' learning abilities. We would also like someone to teach our Herbology class, which would be best fitted to one of your "green-mages". We hope to see you soon._

_Sincerly,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

So there they were, huddled together on the wall. Dedicate Moonstream had deemed Sandrilene fa Toren, Briar Moss, Trisana Chandler, and Daja Kisubo to be best suited to go to this new school. They had also chosen Rosethorn and Niklaren Goldeye to accompany them, as the new teachers. 

_Here we go again. _Said Briar over the mental link the four shared after Sandry spun their magics together during an earthquake nearly a year ago.

The girls responded by squeezing hands tighter and sending a flood of reasurance through the link. They let go of each other to grab their bags of clothes and other items: Briar had his _shaaken _and some pastries that Gorse had delivered to the four as a goodbye present, Sandry had her favorite drop spindle and a few other stitch-witch supplies, Daja brought the supplies for a small shrine to honor her family, who had drowned when Fith Ship Kisubo sank, and Tris brought a few of her favorite books.

"It's time to go," said Rosethorn sharply, trying to hide that she was a little afraid, and that she would miss Lark.

They looked back at the others one more time, smiling back before entering the portal to another adventure.

* * *

**That's it. I'll try to update fast, but I find it hard to type unless I have lots of REVIEWS (hint, hint, wink)...so...yeah!**

**This will go through all seven years (even though The Circle Opens begins only four years later...but that's why this is MY AU...hehehe) and then I plan a sequel where the Trio (and some surprising others) come to Winding Circle...but they will start training their powers sooner than that...cuz...yeah.**

Also, I'll be taking votes for relationSHIPS and powers for people that you want to see in the sequel and sooner...

So these are some of my not-set-in-concrete Ships:

Briar: Harry/Draco/Hermione/Sandry/OC (don't really want an OC for him)

Tris: Ron/Draco/OC

Daja:Blaise (Zabini!)/Dean Thomas/Harry/OC (don't really want an OC for her either)

Sandry:Briar/Harry/OC (she shouldn't have an OC...)

Hermione/Ron

Harry:Ginny/Draco(hmmm...)/Briar(gasp!)

SO...I'll post the votes at the bottom of my chappies till it's closed...I won't post the powers...until later!

**-luffles- Songweaver**


	2. Into the Blinding Light

**Hogcircle**

**by Songweaver**

**Summary: AU. Harry Potter & Circle of Magic. We know little about what happened between the Winding Circle gang's lives between the end of The Circle of Magic and The Circle Opens. What happens when Sandry, Tris, Daja, and Briar are sent to Hogwarts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! I don't own it! I don't own it! (imagine a voice like "Cheese" from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends...which I also don't own)**

**Once again, I hope you'll all review (because I don't have many yet!). I'd like to thank Silver Griffyn for adding me to his/her favorites and Tansiana for adding me to her alerts, you guys rock! (but I'd love you guys for reviewing...) So please get your votes in! No reviews means no votes which means it takes longer for me to write a stunning chapter...yep...here we go!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Into the Blinding Light (I just revised this chapter and added more...please re-read it)**

_They looked back at the others one more time, smiling at their teachers before entering the portal to another adventure._

They emerged from the light onto a smokey, crowded room. Looking around they saw kids that looked to be their age or older. There was a large metal contraption, that the smoke was errupting from, in the room, and the children were getting onto it while parents were weeping and waving goodbye joyfully.

Daja spread out her magic to search the contraption. She found that there was a fire in it, and she told the others through their link. Briar noticed the coal that was burning and told the others that it was alright. In Winding Circle, untamed fires were extremely hazardous.

Niko coughed and said, "We should get on the train. It will take us to our destination." He took the lead and entered the train. He found an empty compartment for the children before turning to them and saying, "Rosethorn and I have been asked to sit at the front of the train with people called...prefects, I believe, and get familiar with some of the rules. Will you be alright without us for a while?"

Tris spoke first, "We've taken care of ourselves before, Niko. We'll be fine by ourselves."

He nodded and the two adults left, shutting the compartment door behind them and walking out into a stream of children as the train emmited a shrill whistle and started moving. Daja and Tris sat on one bench while Briar and Sandry shared another. The latter took out a few spools of colored thread and began to twist the threads together into intricate knots to make a necklace. Tris grabbed a book from her pack and stuck her nose into it, her storm grey eyes flashing pensievly.

The minutes trickled away into hours of near silence. Briar fell asleep with his head leaned up against the wall. When the train hit a rough bump he got flung uncerimoniously into Sandry's lap. She shrugged and propped him up on her shoulder instead and continued her work unphased. To the black skinned girl she said resentfully through their link _He could sleep through even Tris's worst storms._

Daja's mouth quirked up at the edges and she said sarcasticly to Sandry _Aww...doesn't our boy just look adorable!_

The boy in question gave a painfully loud snore and Sandry replied just as smartly_ Awwwww...poor boy snores like a dying walrus._

At that moment a quick rap on the glass door startled them all as an older boy with brilliant red hair and a no-nonsense look came in. "My name is Percy Weasley and I'm a prefect for Gryffindor House. Are you the four mages from Winding Circle?" (**A/N: Imperial and English are the same language...so that's why they understand him. If you disagree, refer to Street Magic.)**

They nodded in unison, except for Briar, who gave a loud snorting snore at that second as if to give his opinion of the boy's attitude.

Percy gave no notice, but took out four small leather suitcases and a wand before muttering _Engorgio_ to return the lugage to normal size. "Professor Dumbledore left these in the prefect's cabin for you. It's your school supplies. If you would please follow me, Mr. Olivander is in the prefect's cabin to set you up with wands."

Tris and Daja followed the prefect as Sandry stood up and shook Briar to wake him. His eyes snapped open from a nightmare about when he was on the streets, and he lunged at his "attacker," knocking poor Sandry to the ground. Briar lost his balance and swiftly fell on top of her with a loud, "oof!"

They both blushed a bright scarlet at their current state, thankful that the others had gone ahead. They were speechless for what seemed like an eternity, cornflower irises and jade orbs staring wide-eye at each other, before Sandry got up the courage to mumble, "Would you mind getting off of me?"

He grinned mischievously _Maybe I will...maybe I won't...I'm rather comfortable right here._ He reached down and tugged one of her braids before leaning down and pecking her swiftly on the lips.

If possible she turned a brighter scarlet and shoved him off with an unconvincing "oi!" before walking out of the door and following the others, who were much farther down the train. She said mock-angrily to him _We'll talk about this later, come on! _before setting off even quicker down the aisle.

* * *

Tris and Daja were already talking to an extremely old man when Sandry and Briar slipped in and sat down on a bench, Sandry looking rather edgy and uncomfortable. Daja sat down between them while Tris was talking to Olivander and inspecting different pieces of wood...what had the red head called them? Wands? 

_Is something wrong? _Daja asked the blond, who was looking relieved that there was someone between her and the jade-eyed boy.

She bit her lip and shook her head just a little, a confused look on her face. _I'll tell you later..._

Tris sat down with a long, silvery looking wand, 11 inches of teek with a dragon heartstring to be exact, and a piercing look in her stormy orbs. Daja stood with an apologetic look to the girl beside her. She picked up a short wand with a reddish tint that reminded Daja of the flames in the forge. At Mr. Olivander's order she waved it and a bright blue flame spurted from the tip. He nodded and said, "Chestnut, 7 1/3 inches, Phoenix feather core...I had a feeling that would work for you."

That left the remaining two wandless mages to decide who would go next. Sandry was thoroughly flustered when Briar grinned and said _Ladies first. _

She tried to smile back, she had enjoyed the kiss despite how much it bothered her. She went through what seemed to be all of the wands he had brought, but nothing so far had happened when she waved them. He produced a wand in a velvet case out of his robe and handed it to her. It was thin and seemed to be made of different colored swirls of wood, from white ebony to an near-black mahogany. She flicked it and the bottom hem of her lilac dress started to unravel swiftly. It had come up to just above her knees before she managed to stop the dress from getting any more revealing. She snapped off the thread and wound it around a spool she had in her pocket.

Sitting back down, it was finally Briar's turn. Her wand was 14 inches of mixed woods and a unicorn tail-hair. She placed it back in the case that Olivander had given her.

After a few minute he found a black wand with a greenish tint. A rose sprouted from the tip. He sat back down next to Sandry with both the wand and the rose in his hand. Olivander nodded and dismissed them.

Percy guided them back and told them where to go after the train stopped. He also told them to change into their robes before they got off. As he said this the train started to slow. They looked out of the windows and saw a gigantic moonlit castle through the fog and growing twilight.

They each pulled on black robes over their clothes. Briar took a quick peek at Sandry and saw her dress pulled up just a little more as she pulled on the robe, but it when back down as she used her magic to straighten all of the wrinkles. He looked away quickly, a light pink, and felt ashamed for looking at his foster-sister like that. He was still confused as to how he felt about her. _Sandry...I- I'm sorry about- about, you know...earlier._

Sandry, ignoring him determindly (if it's not a word then it's MINE!), went around and straightened the other three mage's clothes before muttering, "I should spell these not to wrinkle..."

They packed their bags into their new suitcases and walked off the train, staying close together. The heard a booming voice calling, "First years, over here please. First years!" It was an enormous man with beetle black eyes and a thick black beard who introduced himself as Hagrid. A group of kids their age were crowded around.

He led them to a dock at the edge of a murky black lake, where four large rowboats were tethered. He told them to split up into the boats, and that they were to row across the lake to the castle. Apparently, all first years crossed the lake, no matter the weather.

The four of them were in a boat by themselves. Daja and Briar rowed while Tris used her magic to cause a current to help them go faster. Sandry, feeling useless, sat down wearily at the bottom of the boat and listened to the waves slapping the sides of the vessel.

_Briar...why?_ Sandry asked him, unable to stop the scene from flashing behind her closed eyelids.

_I don't know...we've been through so much this past year...and...Sandry- I think I like you... _

Her eyes opened and she looked around. She could have sworn she heard a muffled click nearby. She shook herself and settled back down, dissmising the sound as part of her imagination.

_Sandry? _He asked, startling her as she heard another muffled click.

_Yes?_

_How- do you feel...about me..._

That took her off guard. She sat there and pondered the question for several long moments. _I don't really know..._

At that moment the boat hit the opposite dock, and they were there at the foot of Hogwarts castle.

* * *

**Yeah I got my first review! AND they voted!!!! (though I would appreciate only ONE vote per character...)**

**Here are the current standings:**

Briar: Harry 0/Draco 0/Hermione 1/Sandry 1/OC 0(don't really want an OC for him)

Tris: Ron 1/Draco 0/Seamus Finnigan 0/OC 0

Daja:Blaise (Zabini!) 0/Dean Thomas 1/Harry 0/OC 0 (don't really want an OC for her either)

Sandry:Briar 1/Harry 1/OC 0 (she shouldn't have an OC...)

Hermione: Briar 1/Ron 1

Harry:Ginny 1/Draco 0(hmmm...)/Briar 0(gasp!)/Sandry 1

**-luffles-**

**Songweave (REVIEW!!!!!)**


	3. A Whole New World

**Hogcircle**

**by Songweaver**

**Summary: AU. Harry Potter & Circle of Magic. We know little about what happened between the Winding Circle gang's lives between the end of The Circle of Magic and The Circle Opens. What happens when Sandry, Tris, Daja, and Briar are sent to Hogwarts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! I don't own it! I don't own it! (imagine a voice like "Cheese" from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends...which I also don't own) I also don't own the chapter titles named after songs.**

**I now have SIX reviews from my fans (and one from myself...) and I'm very proud of that. I'd like to thank those that reviewed (I will respond to reviews at the bottom of the chapter) because I woke up to THREE new reviews and as I finished revising Chapter 1 I got another review, so now I feel energized enough to write. I do plan to get out a chapter per day, if I can. So this should be almost done by the end of the summer. I'm sorry that I pulled down Chapter 1 temporarily, but I have added more detail and there is a happy Briar/Sandry scene at the end, so please go back and read that.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Whole New World**

_At that moment the boat hit the opposite dock, and they were there at the foot of Hogwarts castle._

They tied the boats to the dock and grabbed their suitcases. Hagrid led them through two large oak doors and a giant entrance hall where four hourglasses, two on each side of the door, stood. There was nothing in the bottom of them, but the tops held large crystals, red, blue, gree, or yellow, depending on the hourglass.

The giant, after having them set their luggage in a corner by the door, telling them it would be delivered to their dormatories during the welcoming feast, led them to a side door where a slightly old woman was waiting for them.

"Welcome, I am Professor McGonagal, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and Head of Gryffindor House. After passing through this door, you will be sorted into one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin." At the mention of Slytherin House, a boy with white-blond hair nudged a short, rather thick looking boy who guffawed dully. McGonagal gave them a stern look, silencing them. The blond scowled menacingly at her. "After being sorted, sit down at your respective table and be quiet. Now, if you will, please follow me."

They streamed into an enormous banquet hall. There were four long tables set the length of the hall, and a shorter table at the front of the hall, where they spotted Niko and Rosethorn, and they guessed it was the teachers' table. The hall hushed; McGonagal led them to the front of the room, where a stool and a rather tattered hat were placed. She took out a scroll and started to read the names off. As they were called, they sat on the stool and the hat was placed on their heads. The hat would shout out a house name, and a table would scream with applause while the child sat at the table.

Tris was the first of the mages to be called out, right after a blond named Hannah Abbot who was sorted to Hufflepuff **(A/N if I remember right). **She strode up to the stool, confidence flaring in the form of lightning in her hair and her grey orbs glinting like steel. The hat was placed ontop of her wild red hair and the hat only took a lightning quick moment to think before crying out "RAVENCLAW!"

The table to the middle left of the head table clapped enthusiastically and Tris stood and walked straight-faced to the table and sat alone at the end, glaring at anyone that tried to get closer to her. Satisfied, she turned back to the front to watch the rest of her year-mates be sorted.

"Kisubo, Daja" was called not long after that. She strode up there with her brass-capped Trader's staff, Moonstream had agreed that it would be okay for her to take it with her. She sat on the stool as the hat was placed on her head, all of her emotions behind a smooth mask of indifference. The hat took a while, silence screaming through the halls of the castle like an echo of her mask. Then the house openned it's mouth and drew in a large breath to shout: "GRYFFINDOR!"

The table at the far right of the hall exploded with sound. She saw the lion banner hanging above the table, and a proud grin graced Daja's lips as she crossed the hall to sit with Percy Weasley and twin red-heads, whose names were Fred and George, that looked to be his younger brothers. There was a girl with bushy chocolate-brown hair that had been sorted a few kids before her sitting there as well. She introduced herself as Hermione Granger. Daja's first opinion of her was that the girl was polite enough, but seemed a bit stiff; she wasn't sure how they would get along.

After the blond, whose name was Draco Malfoy, was sorted into Slytherin, it was Briar's turn. He quickly slunk up to the seat, eager to get this over with. The hat was too big on him and it slipped down to rest on his nose. He heard a tinkling laugh that he could have sworn was Sandry's before turning bright red.

_Yes...I see..._

Briar jumped at the voice in his head_. Who are you??? _

_I'm the Sorting Hat, and I'm going to sort you. Do you have a problem with that?_

_I guess not...I don't think I like crazy talking hats in my head, though._

_No...not many of you foolish children do... _the hat said unhappily.

_Are you going to sort me anytime soon? My nose itches._

With a sigh the hat said _Very well then, I'll just put you in_ "SLYTHERIN!"

He yanked the hat off of his head and walked over to sit with Draco and two other new Slytherins that seemed to be his lackies. He looked up at the head table and saw a man with a rather large and hooked nose and greasy black hair staring back at him.

"That's our head-of-house, Professor Snape," said Draco after seeing who Briar was staring at. There was an unusually loud cheer from the Gryffindor table as Harry Potter was sorted. The blond gave a loud snort of disgust as the raven haired boy sat down near Daja. Malfoy muttered something about "famous Harry Potter" becoming a no-good Gryffindor.

A few more names were called, the time ticking away. Sandry grew increasingly nervous as the number of first years waiting to be sorted thinned, until only she and two other boys were left. _Relax Sandry, the hat won't eat you _said Briar comfortingly.

She rolled her eyes and walked forward, an air of nobility about her, and then sat gracefully on the stool and accepted the hat on her head.

_She could be queen of Hogwarts with the Sorting Hat as her crown and that stool as her throne _Briar found himself thinking.

Sandry felt the presence in her mind before she heard it.

_Hello Lady fa Toren._

_Are you the hat?_

_Hmm...you're much more sensible than that friend of yours, the green eyed one._

_Briar? Yes...he's not very sensible sometimes... If you don't mind me asking, why are you in my head?_ she wondered.

The hat chortled. _I have to read your thoughts if I want to sort you correctly...now, if you don't mind, it's time for me to sort you into_ "GRYFFINDOR!"

Sandry stood up and walked over to sit between Daja and Harry. The boy who was sorted after her, Ron Weasley, sat down next to Hermione.

After the last boy, Blaise Zabini, was sorted, the man at the very head of the front table, whom they assumed was Headmaster Dumbledore, stood, "To new students, welcome. To old students, welcome back. We start a new year with three new teachers and one new class. Teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, we have Professor Quirrel." A man in a purple turban and garlic necklace stood while polite applause rang through the hall. "Professor Rosethorn will be taking over Herbology." Rosethorn scowled at the word "Professor" and looked out and found Briar grinning madly at her and clapping wildly. "And teaching Meditation is Professor Goldeye." The applause for Niko wasn't as enthusiastic, and there were hushed whispers of "Meditation?" throughout the hall.

Silence fell as Dumbledore raised his hands and he said grandly, "Now, dig in!" The first years stared in wonder as plates full of hot food appeared. Everyone dug in with gusto, trying a bit of everything. Briar sent along the link _If anyone asks, I'll still claim that Gorse's food is the best I've ever eaten..._

They ate until they were stuffed beyond belief. Then the food vanished and Dumbledore stood once again. "Now, it is time for all to go to bed. Students, if you would please follow your prefects to your dormatories. You may go."

Daja and Sandry followed Percy while Briar and Tris followed their respective prefects out of the hallway and either up or down stairs to the dormatories.

* * *

(Gryffindor Dorm-Girls' Dorm) 

They girls were all getting ready for bed. Hermione had pulled on a red flannel top and bottoms with her initials stitched on them. Daja was setting up her shine to her family.

Sandry was opening her trunk to pull out her nightgown when she gasped and whispered shakily "Daja..."

The black girl set down a lit piece of incence in a holder and came to the girl's side. "What is i- oh Bookkeeper, is that what I think it is?"

Cornflower eyes wide, she nodded, unable to speak. The other girls crowded around to see what the big fuss what about. Hermione reached down and picked up a red rose out of Sandry's truck and held it up for the other girls to see. Immediatly the more gossipy girls shrieked "Oh, who's it from?"

Daja spoke for the stunned girl, who was still staring at the spot where the flower had been, "Sandry...why would Briar do this?"

Comprehension dawned on the last of the fa Torens, Briar had slipped the rose that had sprouted from his wand on the train into her suitcase while they were on the boat. "He...he likes me. Daja, he...he _kissed _me today...on the train."

The other girls where 'ooh'-ing and 'aww'-ing while Hermione gave the rose back to her and started ushering the other girls to go to bed and leave the shocked girl alone.

Sandry set the rose on her bedside table and pulled out a nightgown and slipping it on. She got into bed and shut the curtains. Resting her head on the pillow, she closed her eyes. Without warning the scene on the train played on her eyelids. _Briar? Are you awake?_

A grumbling voice replied _I am now..._

_Briar...I think I like you too..._

* * *

**YEAH! Okies well...that's the end of Chapter 2! REVIEW my lovelies!**

**If I haven't thanked you already:**

**moon lady13- omg you reviewed TWICE! thanks SOOO much! anyways..."luffles" is just friendly love...ya know? like the way you love your best friend...well, that's not a good example because I'm head over heals for my best friend, but hey...that's just me ; )**

**mageofdragons- first review! you win a hug (hugs you until your eyes pop out) hehehe...**

**caellach tiger eye-two reviews! yay! you win a poke (pokes you pilsbury doughboy style)**

**mooney's fire- yeah, it's at the back of Daja's book in TCO (can't remember the name) I haven't read the WOTE yet, I'm finishing street magic (cuz I FINALLY found it) and then I'll be ready to read it...so close! Thanks for the spelling help!**

**okay here's the votes!**

Briar: Harry 0 /Draco 1 /Hermione 4 /Sandry 5

Tris: Ron 3/Seamus Finnigan 1

Daja:Blaise (Zabini!)4 /Dean Thomas 3 /Harry 1

Sandry:Briar 5/Harry 4

Hermione: Briar 4 /Ron 5

Harry:Ginny 0/Draco 1/Briar0/Sandry 4

**-luffles-**

**Songweaver (REVIEW!!!!!)**


	4. One Step Closer

**

* * *

**

**by Songweaver**

**Summary: AU. Harry Potter & Circle of Magic. We know little about what happened between the Winding Circle gang's lives between the end of The Circle of Magic and The Circle Opens. What happens when Sandry, Tris, Daja, and Briar are sent to Hogwarts.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of this I would have reviews enough to share, but I don't, so I don't own any of JK's or Tammy's stuff. I also don't own the chapter titles named after songs.**

**In honor of my story doing better (much better) than my previous fics, I'm going to throw a party that none of you will remember! (streamers fall from the ceiling and you all blink stupidly) THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!! KEEP IT UP!**

* * *

_Briar...I think I like you too..._ she told him before drifting off to a dreamless sleep. 

**Chapter 3: One Step Closer**

(Great Hall-Next Morning)

The children sat at the tables eating eggs and toast. The Heads of House had already passed out scheduals and were going around with more for those who were coming down late to breakfast.

Rosethorn walked over to the Slytherin table where Briar was sitting with a group of rowdy Slytherins laughing loudly at something Draco had said about something called "Mudbloods." She caught the last of the joke and said harshly, "We don't allow language like that at this school, young man. That'll be 10 points you've lost your house already this year." Last night the prefects had quickly explained the house cup and how points worked. The other boys protested loudly that it was only the first day. She grabbed Briar's elbow and dragged him off the bench, "I need you to come help in the greenhouses." She said the last word as if it were too dirty to be possibly gracing her lips. Her dislike of Dedicate Crane's way to taking care of plants, in greenhouses, was widely known through out Winding Circle. "We're going to replant some of the younger plants outside where they can live a more...natural growth cycle."

"So when are we rescuing the poor greenhouse plants, _Professor_?" he asked, mischievously.

"Don't give me any cheek, _Mr. _Moss, or I'll hang you in the well by your ears. We're leaving right now." She strode off at a quick pace, making it hard for him to keep up, though his legs were significantly longer than hers.

He puffed after her, "By the ears? That's a new one..."

Sandry saw them leaving and guessed what they were doing. _Ask her if she wants any help._

There was a minute of silence, across the hall she saw Rosethorn and Briar arguing about something. Briar turned bright red before _Hurry up, she says she want to finish before class starts. Grab a few pieces of toast, too. Neither of us has eaten yet._

_That's a surprise. _She replied jokingly, remembering that when Briar first came to Discipline he crammed food into his mouth at each meal as if afraid to go hungry. She wrapped a few pieces of toast and some stray slices of bacon in a paper napkin before nearly sprinting after Rosethorn and Briar.

People stared as she hurried towards the door of the Great Hall, now thoroughly packed with half awake students and a few disgruntled teachers, and a few of the older students even tried to trip her, to no avail. Lady Sandrilene fa Toren, was _not _a person that _tripped. _

_Where are you going? _asked Daja, who was previously sitting next to the blond. Tris, who had her nose in a book, didn't notice the sudden flight of her friend.

_I'm going to help Briar and Rosethorn in the greenhouses. _She told the Trader as she finally caught up with the teacher and her student. _I'd ask if you want to come, but I don't think Rosethorn is in the mood for another interuption._

She pulled out a couple pieces of toast and handed it to Rosethorn before handing the rest of the breakfast to Briar, who started to scarf the food down immediatly, mumbling "thanks" to her through a mouth stuffed with toast.

They crossed through the big doors and then the courtyard. Walking across the school grounds, the leaves were turning colors. They passed a blood red bush when Briar's hand brushed the back of Sandry's and he grabbed her fingertips in a firm grip. She jumped, as if shocked, and pulled her hand back.

_What?_

She sucked on her fingers _That hurt! What did you do?_

_Nothing! _he raised his hands, as if to show there was nothing in them that could have hurt them.

Sadry took her fingers out her mouth and they both gasped in horror, her fingertips were a dark bruise of purple, blue, and black. Only her finger nails and the skin underneith was unscathed.

"Sandry, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Briar said as they lagged behind Rosethorn, the three greenhouses ahead.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me," she said, running to catch up with Rosethorn, who was leading the way into the greenhouse.

Rosethorn turned to glare at them as Briar came through the door. "Now, we're going to replant all of these," she said sharply, gesturing to a table next to her," before class starts. We'll replant the other table after your last class, okay?"

They nodded and got to work, grabbing potted plants and carrying them outside. It was a fairly warm day, only a few lone clouds in the sky to the west signalled the start of a light rain.

"You want the last piece?" he asked Sandry, holding out a battered piece of toast. She shook her head and returned to digging a hole for a fern. He shrugged, stuffing the toast into his mouth. His eyes openned wide and he gave wracking coughs, gasping weezily for breath.

_Oh, gods! He's choking! _her mind screamed. She panicked for a second before springing into action. She pounded his back to help dislodge the piece of toast. After a minute of pounding, Briar was turning purple and still choking.

Sandry hooked her arms around him from behind and stuck her thumb into his belly button before ramming his diaphram with her fists. A glob of soggy toast shot out of his mouth and flew off across the grounds.

They both just stood there, Sandry supporting Briar as he gasped for breath to rid his lungs of carbon dioxide. Rosethorn came outside with an armload of potted plants. She just raised an eyebrow and waited for an explanation from the two teens as to why they were drapped over each other and not planting like she told them to.

"Uh...this isn't what it looks like..." Sandry managed to stammer.

Briar found his voice and said confidently to Rosethorn, "I was choking on a piece of toast. She just saved my life." _Which I plan to thank you for later. _

Rosethorn ignored them, taking Sandry's blush as modesty and setting the plants down. "Just get back to work, class starts in half an hour and I'll hang you in the well if you're late."

They both managed to move five plants into the garden before Rosethorn dismissed them to get their books and get to class. Smudged with dirt, they wearily walked back up to the castle.

* * *

(Potions Class- Gryffindor & Slytherin) 

Sandry and Briar just made it to Potions class in time. They sat at a table with Daja, near the back. As they sat down, Professor Snape started lecturing the class on why learning to brew potions was so important.

They started the lesson making a simple pick-me-up potion. One boy, "Longbottom" the professor called him, managed to blow up his cauldron. Hermione made a perfect potion, but only recieved a scowl from the teacher.

Briar's potion was lumpy and green; the potion was supposed to be a bright pink. Sandry's turned out a lighter shade of pink than it should have been, and Daja's burnt and produced a hard glob of black and white rubbery material.

The lesson was a failure, but after going to lunch, the missery that had settled over them got better.

* * *

Briar went off to Meditation with Niko and the Hufflepuffs, while Tris, Sandry, and Daja went to Charms, taught by Tris's Head of House Professor Flitwick. 

"Today, class, we are going to learn how to levitate objects. Now, without wands, please practice a 'swish-and-flick' movement. No, not like that, Mr. Finnigan. You're going to levitate _feathers, _not conjure _oxes._"

Tris gave a very uncharacteristic giggle and turned pink before going back to practicing with her pencil. Professor Flitwick went around the classroom to correct jabs and wiggles before returning to the front of the room, "Okay, now. The incantation is 'wingardium leviosa'. Say it with me, 'wingardium leviosa'. Okay, now please combine the wand movement with the incantation, and try to get your feathers to fly."

After only a couple minutes of practice, both Hermione's and Tris's feathers were floating up towards the cealing. A loud bang cause several screams to echo throughout the silent room. Seamus Finnigan and his partner, Harry, were cover with soot, and it looked like Seamus's eyebrows had been singed off.

Suddenly a light breeze picked up in the classroom and the feathers went crazy around the room. No one but the mages seemed to notice that the windows were shut. Both Gryffindors looked at her questioningly, Tris hadn't lost control of her powers in ages. They were about to say something to her when Proffesor Flitwick dismissed the class, and Tris raced out into the hall.

* * *

(Sandry's POV)

Briar and Sandry met in the courtyard on their way to help Rosethorn. They walked in silence through the grounds, both lost in their own thoughts. They were passing a shady willow when Briar grabbed her hand, sending another jolt through her hand like before, and pulled her through the curtain of leaves. "Sandry...thanks for- for earlier," he managed to stutter out before leaning forward and kissing her softly. Prepared this time, she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They stood there under the tree for what seemed like forever before Briar pulled away and said, "Come on, we'd better hurry or Rosethorn will hang us from the well."

She grinned and took his hand, leading the way from out of the tree. _If she did it would still be worth it._

They hurried to the greenhouse and immediatly busied themselves with grabbing more pots and heading to the garden. They worked steadily for about three hours.

As Sandry went back into the greenhouse and grabbed a plant, Daja asked her from inside the castle _Do you want me to save you a seat at dinner?_

_Yes, please. We should be done in a minute._

(Briar's POV)

As Sandry was walking back to the garden, Briar passed her to grab a plant. He saw a note pasted to one of the plants.

_Sandry and Briar,_

_I've gone to dinner. Make sure you put on earmuffs before you work with these plants. They can be extremely deadly if you don't. Be carefull!_

_Rosethorn_

He scooped up a pair of purple earmuffs, _Much more manly than pink_ he thought to himself, and shoved them onto his head before scooping up a pair of the deadly plants.

He hummed to himself joyfully as he walked back to the almost-full garden. He froze and almost dropped the plants at what he saw. Sandry was lying on the ground next to a shrieking plant, it looked as if she were halfway to clapping her hands over her ears when she was hit by the plant's wails. He got a grip on himself and calmly set the plants down before burrying the wailing mandrake.

"Sandry? Sandry wake up!" he shook her, trying to wake her. When she didn't move, he checked her pulse, it was slow but strong. _Tris? Daja? Get Rosethorn, now. Tell her Sandry didn't wear earmuffs. Please hurry. _He picked up the small blond and started to carry her across the grounds. He had almost reached the door when his legs collapsed. Rosethorn, Niko, another woman, Tris, and Daja came bursting through the gigantic doors and came to his side.

The woman, he guessed it was a nurse, and Rosethorn knelt and check her vitals. It nearly broke Briar's heart when the nurse openned one of Sandry's cornflower blue eyes and it stared blankly towards the sky. Daja came over and rested a hand on his shoulder. _Don't worry, our girl has pulled through worse than this... _

_It's like losing Flick all over again, I feel so helpless._

_

* * *

_

(The Hospital Wing-Briar's POV)

He hadn't eaten dinner. He just sat by her side since they brought her up there. Rosethorn and the nurse, whose name was Madame Pomfrey, had both told him that the plant was still young, and it's cry would only knock a person unconsious. They said she would wake up some time before tomorrow, and that he should go down to dinner and eat something. Instead he ignored them and sat in an armchair by her side, holding her hands. He'd made up his mind to be there when she woke. The other girls had left long ago.

"Hello? Are you Briar?" said a voice near the door. He turned to see a girl with bushy brown hair and a Gryffindor lion on her robe. He nodded, guessing that she shared a dorm with Sandry.

"I'm Hermione Granger. I heard what happened to her, and that you were up here all by yourself. I brought some books from the library about magical plants for you, so you would have something to do while you wait for her to wake up." she handed him a good sized book with a leaf pattern on the cover.

"Thank you," he managed to say. He would never expect a total stranger to do something nice for him.

"Do you mind if I stay for a while? I brought a book to read, and I'd feel horrible if I left you up here alone."

He shrugged and opened the book, slipping into the dull rhythm of reading. Every once and a while he'd glance up at Hermione or Sandry, and then go back to reading. One time he found himself drifting off, staring at Sandry and thinking _Gods, she's beautiful when she sleeps. _

A disgruntled voice from Tris woke him from his stupor _Hey, loverboy, keep it to yourself. Some of us are trying to get some sleep._

He stood and looked out a window to see that only a purple shimmer above the forrest was the remains of daylight. He looked back at Sandry, and his heart skipped a beat. She rubbed her eyes and opened them. She grinned at him, her blue eyes dancing, and she hugged him fiercly. _I've got a horrid headache and I'm terribly dizzy._

He hugged her back and said_ You've got a visitor._

She looked over his shoulder, "Hermione!"

"Are you alright?" she asked, her cocoa eyes filled with concern.

"Mmmhm," she said happily, she finally released Briar just before Madame Pomfrey came out of her room to check up on her.

"Are you feeling alright, child?" the nurse asked, while checking Sandry's temperature, and then her heartbeat.

"Yes, I feel fine, thank you. May I got back to my own dormitory?"

Her eyebrows nit together in thought, "Yes, I don't see why not. Here, first have some pick-me-up potion, it should help replenish your energy."

Sandry gulped down the pink potion that was so much like the almost-perfect one she had brewed earlier. The nurse dissmissed them and went back to her office.

Briar walked Hermione and Sandry back to the Fat Lady's portrait. Hermione was already through the portrait hole, giving them privacy to say goodbye.

_Well...erm...goodnight Sandry._

_Goodnight Briar...thanks for saving _my_ life. _She had to stand on her toes to peck him on the cheek before climbing through the portrait hole.

_You're welcome..._he said before walking down at the way to the dungeons and climbing into bed.

* * *

**Wow! That was a whale of a chapter! I'm so proud! I'm really tired though, so I'll leave the thank-yous to the next chapter. I'm not going to take any more votes now, it's getting too hard to count them all! Well, until next time!**

**-Songweaver**


	5. Author's Note

**Hogcircle **

**by Songweaver (yes...that's me...BOW DOWN!!!!)**

Disclaimer: um...I don't think I need one for this chapter.

Hi everyone! I'd like to thank everyone that's been with me up to this point, despite how much some of you dislike some parts of the story (I luff you angry elfs!) and I appreciate that you leave reviews that tell me what you guys want to see, and you give opinions and information. I'm going to use this "chapter" to just easy some of your anger and explain a little more into the story. My most talkative reviewer, Right or Ryn, inspired this chapter because they posed a lot of questions and opinions about the couples, which is what I hear a lot about. I would encourage anyone to go read his reviews, because they brought up a LOT of good points. (Are you a guy or a girl? It's just really awkward talking about someone without being able to say he or she...)

I HAVEN'T read WotE (hehehe...wote) yet, I went to the library yesterday and all of the copies were checked out...grr! But I'm reading the Immortals **quartet** and the Trickster books (ya!). So I wikipediad daja and rosethorn, and I found out they're gay!/bi! which is pretty cool...cuz I have a gay friend and he's the COOLEST! (yep...but I'll never admit that) So, to let you know, I'm planning a rosethorn/lupin ship...until he meets TONKS, of course... (wouldn't that just be cute! cuz I hate cute) and I'm going to have Daja be Bi, so that I can throw her emotions around like the evil puppeteer I am! So I'm just going to answer a few asked and unasked questions that you may have been wondering about.

* * *

**Sandry/Briar:**

They're young, happy, and confused. Yes, they just figured out that it might be possible that they can't get cooties from each other. They still don't know what love is, so no...they're not in love. I also realize that some of you view it as...incest...because they're so close...

So, I'm going to reveal part of the story...sort of. Sandry and Briar are just confused with all the hormones flying around. When reality hits them, this tiny sailboat is gonna sink, and they'll find comfort in some of the least (or most) expected places. It was cute while it lasted, but I'm sorry to say that there will be tears among the Sandry/Briar shippers. You sad sad shippers...

* * *

**Daja:**

Daja is the voice of reason among the mages, the least frivolous and most cool-headed. She's still discovering herself, and will come to the conclusion that she is bi. She may end up with a certain gryffindor or perhaps a certain slytherin later on in her years at hogwarts. She chooses to stay out of any romances her siblings are in, and think of them as silly. For now, that's all there is to the black Trader, but come flying lessons, will she soar like an eagle or will her ship sink again?

* * *

**Tris:**

The subtle hints are all there, Tris has a crush forming in Gryffindor and it's causing her emotions to run amok. She'll have to learn to keep in control even though the boy has little control of his magic. Can you say "tutor"? As the mages grow, so will her magic, and strange things will happen. Don't forget the magic celing in the Great Hall.

* * *

**Plot:**

The Winding Circle mages are going to get dragged into the war against Voldemort, and things will get crazy with the hogwarts students learning to control their mage powers, soon there will be a need for more teachers, and Lark, Frostpine, and even Gorse will be needed to teach them, as well as the mages. I can't say any more or I'll ruin it.

* * *

Well, thanks everyone for listening...reading? I hope this answers some of your questions, but not all (I'm not nice enough to tell you everything...). I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been spending quality time with my mom and such. I'll try to update soon, and then you can be happy.

I luff you guys!

Songweaver


End file.
